


No Problem Here

by ghost_in_love



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, acquaintance to lovers, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_in_love/pseuds/ghost_in_love
Summary: It turns out Simon hasn’t a problem with Baz kissing guys if it’s him he’s kissing. My take on that infamous tumblr post…





	No Problem Here

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be my best work, but it was still fun to write! hope you enjoy, and maybe leave a little comment uwu?

**S I M O N**

 

We got matched up by accident from one of those college interest forms. You know, the ones you fill out to find your “friend-for-life-roommate.” I don’t know how they could have fucked this up this much. Baz is a studious footballer, who plays violin. (Or so he says). I’m...not that.

It’s not too bad, though. We tolerate each other. We even watch the occasional telly together.

“Let’s watch Queer Eye,” Baz said, heating a pizza in the microwave.

“Why? What’s it about?”

“I’m gay, Simon. Of course I want to watch it. It’s a life improvement show for straights, basically.”

I shrugged. “Sure.” Baz cocked an eyebrow. “I’ve never watched a home decorating show before. Or reality TV, in that sense.” There wasn’t any problem with him being gay here, if that’s what he thinks I’m thinking.

“Ah.” Baz pulled up netflix on our TV and played the first episode of season two.

We ate our food in silence, then said goodnight and went to our respective rooms.

We’d been living together for about four months now, and Baz started bringing guys home. It was annoying, but I tried to keep it down. It wasn’t like he couldn’t do anything when I could. I brought Agatha over sometimes, and he had to deal with us.

But...this was different. I dunno.

* * *

 

“Oh, Snow. I thought you were out tonight.”

“No, I’m here. Who’s this?” I glanced up, staring the unfamiliar blonde in the eye.

“This is Alex.”

“...Hi,” I said. I gave him another look. “So he’s your fuckbuddy or something?”

The tips of Baz’s ears turned red. “No. I don’t do that!”

“I’m just gonna...leave,” Alex said backing out.

“Why are you being such an arse today?! I thought you were fine with me,” Baz snapped.

“I am!”

“Do you have a problem?”

“No!” I pressed. 

“If you can bring Wellbelove, then I should be able to bring someone over too!”

“We-we’re not together anymore,” I huffed. “I don’t know. Sorry, I think I’m having a bad day.”

“Well don’t take it out on me. I’m gonna go hang out with Niall or something.”

 

**B A Z**

 

I didn’t return that night. Or the night after. But the third night, I did. And I pretended nothing ever happened. Snow looked wary, and tried giving me a small smile. I said nothing, just walked straight to my bedroom. I swear I saw his smile falter.

 

**S I M O N**

 

“Penny, I think something’s wrong with me.”

“What is it, Si?”

“I never thought I was homophobic, but I hate seeing Baz with other guys. Should I just ignore it? But, like, I don’t feel this way about anyone else though. So that’s what’s confusing me.”

Penny raised a brow. “This sounds like jealousy to me.”

“Jealousy?” I echoed.

“I mean, I didn’t think you guys were best friends even in the beginning, because, of course, I’m your best friend, but maybe you like him.”

“No way.”

* * *

 

Baz walked in while i was making some dinner.

“Sorry I’ve been a jerk, Baz, but, I hope it’s cool now.”

“Yeah. No problem,” he replied, raking a hand through his hair. His dark, thick hair. He clapped his hands abruptly. “Well, I’m gonna go study for me econ test.”

“Wait.”

 

**B A Z**

 

“What is it, Snow?”  He was getting up, getting closer to me.

“Can I do something?”

‘Do what,” I breathed shakily.

He cupped my face in his hands.

Was this really happening? This must be a dream. I almost moved to pinch myself, but I refrained. Maybe this was a nightmare, and he would just whisper “psyche” against my lips and pull away.

“I’m going to kiss you,” Snow said, in that plain, straight to the point kind of way that I loved. “Is that okay?”

But before I could answer, he pressed his lips to mine. I was in shock. I couldn’t move; I couldn’t think. I was frozen. He pulled away slowly. His blue eyes stared into mine in a daze, until they finally seemed to register.

He jerked away from me. “I’m sorry. Was I reading this wrong? I don’t know what came over me. I’ve been confused.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know. I hated seeing you with those other guys. But then, I started looking at you more often, and I saw what those guys saw in you when you brought them home.”

“Kiss me,” I said. That was all I said.

And he did.

* * *

 

 

**S I M O N**

 

We found ourselves in my bed later that day. Baz was tucked into my side sleeping silently.

I watched the rise and fall of his chest, I had never seen him so calm before. He groaned, blinking his eyes and snuggled closer into my chest.

“So, you’re the jealous type, huh?” Baz smirked, his voice husky.


End file.
